


Serenity

by acupforslytherin



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin
Summary: “It’s rather amusing, you know,” Draco continues, somehow managing to sound light despite the exertion. “How death takes a very long way around to get us.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761931
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in the drabble challenge and it was so much fun! The prompt for May 2020 was “Take the long way around” in 188 words.
> 
> Big thanks to this month's mods for organizing this delightful challenge <3

“Remember Fiendfyre?”

Trust Draco Malfoy to start a conversation at a time like this. Considering this moment as inappropriate for a casual chat is an understatement. Harry and Draco stand back to back, their wands rapidly moving to counter the relentless attacks coming their way. They are both beyond exhausted, their magic strained well past the limit. Too many enemies surrounding them, curses and hexes are thrown without a break.

“It’s rather amusing, you know,” Draco continues, somehow managing to sound light despite the exertion. “How death takes a very long way around to get us.”

He stops to dodge a curse.

“And after all this time, it still comes back to you and me, two bastards pushing their luck. Evading their ends.” Draco shifts in his stance so that his back is now flushed to Harry.

The enemies are closing in fast. Harry pressed back to the body behind him.

“It seems like we’re running out of luck now,” Harry says with a hiss as a hex lands on his shoulder.

Draco hums. “I can think of a worse way to go.”

Silently, Harry smiles and agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://acupforslytherin.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
